User talk:Uberfuzzy
Click to see admins of this wiki ---- Re:WikiaBot Any bot that removes content IE a favicon someone worked on should be blocked untill it functions properly again. and therein lies a bit of the problem, from my own past experience and that of a multitude of people I have spoken to I've noticed that over the course of two years staff has become less and less helpfull on matters. is just another word for Narnia where my lost socks and underwear reunite. Questions in need of staff reply asked in #wikia are mostly never answered by staff themselves or are met with a "thats not my area" kind of answer. I can't blame this on individuals but rather this problem is due to the growth wikia is currently having. It may have become too big to satisfy the needs of smaller communities like ours, while big wiki's get to do whatever the hell they want and block who ever the hell they want, even users who have been trusted with global tools by wikia themselves and not be reprimanded/reverted by staff. Complaints have gone unnoticed/ignored for a long amount of time but it one of wikia's "staffbot accounts" is blocked on a smaller wiki you all know exactly where to go to revert the "damage". If whoever runs that bot would have checked if all the edits it made were correct I wouldn't have gone and blocked it ( which is more like a statement since staff can unblock it then a preventive measure ) and you wouldn't have had to come here and unblock it and this discussion wouldn't even take place. Today it's about a favicon, what will tomorrow bring us? Unlike staff, our community have been and still are putting their spare time and work on this wiki for free. Imagine how it feels that your hard work no matter on how small a subject is being replaced/removed/whatever by a script written by someone who gets paid for it. Just because the URL says whysoserious doesn't mean we don't take this wiki serious. So for future reference we as a community and administration would very much "pretty pretty please with a cherry on top" like to be informed about changes that will take place no matter how small and it would also be appreciated that changes made by botscripts will be checked upon, because if my dog takes a crap on your lawn you'd want me to clean it up myself right. X's dog / bot, X's responsibility. On behalf of Arkhampedia's community: Cheers. Madclaw 18:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, can you please let us know how we can comply with "you be informed of changes"? Which changes do we need to come and get permission for? :#wikia on irc is not a supported method to contact staff or get staff support, it is a place for users to help other users. a few staff do frequent there, but mostly to observe the community, and to relay important issues reported by users that still refuse to actually report through the correct channels. :Special:Contact isnt a deadland, its staffed by real people (i'm one of them), issues are either dealt with directly (if possible), or passed on to the people/groups to deal with on their own. Any message you send, will be read by a person and dealt with accordingly. I dont know what "past experiences" your refering to, or how long ago, but we've greatly streamlined our reply protocols and we get people reply to their questions or problems within 24 hours. :The WikiaBot account is not a single specific script or bot, It is a general purpose bot account with staff rights that is used by many people and various tasks. :I was the person using that account that changed the favicon. I take partial responsibility in what happened (I can provide technical details in what happened and how your custom favicon was not detected if your actually interested), and am working on a fix to identify and correct it on the wikis it did incorrectly change the custom icon on. In the mean time, any wikis with an non-inactive admin crew (such as this one), would have already corrected it faster then we could get to it. I do greatly apologize for the brief inconvenience it caused, but as you showed, it was easily reverted. The script had corrective safeguards in place to not do what it did, but there was a small technical problem that fooled the code, and blinded it to your custom icon. Once again, I will happily explain it if you want. :I wont try to convince you, or try to change your previous opinions about Wikia, and its staff, but do know that we will listen to what your say, if you actually say it in a place we see. We cant monitor everywhere all the time, thats why we highly suggest sending complaints to or community@wikia.com (both goes to the same place) --Uberfuzzy 22:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Now where did I say you needed permission? nowhere because I didn't. and it's not just about me who would like to be informed, but I speak for the rest of the admins as well. As to answer your question on how to be informed: maybe ( I don't know if it's an actual possibility just thinking out loud here ) something like the cross wikia admin notification tool applied locally on this wiki, or maybe remove the botflag so it appears on the Recent Changes, since non of us use a bot on this wiki we don't bother to check the hidden bot edits here. On a related note: our is still gone, it doesn't even seem to be in the file history anymore even after Supergeeky1 uploaded a new version of it. If you could shed some light on this is would be greatly appreciated. Cheers Madclaw 17:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Favicon Our favicon has been down since Early july, I've gotten many complaints via IRC over it. Since you seemed to have forgotten. I figured I'd refresh your memory. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :No, i havent forgotten, i've felt really bad about what happened here (and elsewhere), but here even worse because the file "got lost" in all the deletes/reverts. I had to dig though all my backups from the last year to find it, but i found it :) --Uberfuzzy 02:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah cool our favicon is back. Thanks a bunch dude. Madclaw 13:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Per Madclaw, thank you. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC)